my affection, mi amor (Flippy x Flaky)
by Vampiro Diurno
Summary: la hermosa pelirroja esta enamorada del dulce soldado, pero sera su amor correspondido?
1. mi pelirroja, tu peliazul

**Vampiro Diurno**: hola Fanfictioneros hoy les traigo un shojo, adivinaron un fic Flippy x Flaky :3 bueno la verdad es que me gusta mucho esta pareja, no tanto como la Flippy x Fliqpy pero si está entre mis favoritas, a diferencia de mis otros fic me gusta imaginarme a estos dos humanizados XD, creo que se debe al primer fic que leí de ellos :3, bueno recuerden que; _los pensamientos están escritos en cursiva,_ *y los susurros tienen asteriscos*, recuerden dejar comentarios.

Pos-data: de ahora en la delante en ciertos puntos me dirijo a Flippy como "la luz" y a Fliqpy como "la oscuridad" en fin eso es todo nos vemos **V.D**.

My affection, mi amor 3.

Capitulo N°1: mi pelirroja, tu peliazul.

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que Flippy se había mudado a la tranquila ciudad del árbol feliz, un pequeño Edén rodeado de montañas, bosques y el mar, en ese corto tiempo se había hecho amigo de todos, sobre todo de una linda, tímida y peculiar pelirroja, pero desgraciadamente su peor pesadilla, el único recuerdo que le quedaba de la guerra lo torturaba día y noche, impidiéndole acercársele más a la pelirroja, al menos así era hasta aquella fatídica noche.

**Esto paso esa noche****.**

**El dulce peliverde estaba preparando la cena, era más que obvio que era solo para él, aunque su corazón deseaba que su amada pelirroja estuviera sentada a su mesa. Algo en él había cambiado, sentía como un vacio en su corazón, como si algo le faltaba, algo importante, dejando eso de lado saco sus macarrones con queso del microondas, se sentó en la mesa dijo su oración de siempre, tomo el tenedor lo clavo en los macarrones y una profunda voz le dijo.**

**Voz****: ¿no me invitas a comer?_ .Flippy alzo la mirada, no pudo creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, sentado frente a él estaba su propio reflejo, quien tenía esa sonrisa macabra y esos ojos sádicos, esos dorados y hermosos ojos sádicos, Flippy no podía creerlo la oscuridad estaba senado frente a él, tenía una servilleta en el cuello, un plato vacio y uno cubiertos al lado de este. _Flippy estaba aterrado, pero la experiencia peleando contra su contraparte le enseño a disimular las emociones.**

**Flippy****: ¿Qué quieres?_ .Fliqpy lo miro, y mostrándoles sus colmilludos dientes le dijo.**

**Fliqpy****: oh no te preocupes, no te are daño_ .Flippy lo miro sus hermosos ojos esmeralda desbordaban odio.**

**Flippy****: ¡mientes!**

**Fliqpy****: cierto_ .tiro la mesa, quedando frente a frente con la luz. _tu… no sabes lo que te voy a hacer_ .se lanzo sobre Flippy quedando sobre él, lo agarro del cuello, y con la mano izquierda le lanzaba piñas las cuales acertaban en la cara de su "enemigo". _vamos Flippy defiéndete, como lo hiciste en la guerra_ .la última frase lo hizo enojar, agarro el puño de la oscuridad y con su mano libre le acertó un golpe tan fuerte que hizo a la luz quedar sobre la oscuridad.**

**Flippy****: ahora es mi turno Fliqpy_ .utilizando sus rodillas sujeto las manos de Fliqpy, y usando sus dos puños comenzó a darle piña tras piña hasta que sus nudillos quedaron ensangrentados y seguía dándole u dándole, hasta que se canso.**

**Fliqpy****: ¿eso es todo? Cachorro cobarde, ¿eso es todo?_ .Flippy lo miro, bien sabía que su contraparte era resistente, pero esta vez tenía todo el rostro ensangrentado, la sangre se había colado hasta su ojo izquierdo impidiendo que pudiera abrirlo y alguno de sus dientes estaba rotos.**

**Flippy****: no… ya es hora de terminar esto y asegurarme de que no vuelvas nunca_ .de su chaqueta saco su tan fiel cuchillo, un lado de la hoja estaba diseñado para cortar y el otro para desgarrar, era un arma terrible.**

**Fliqpy****: ¿vas a matarme Flippy?_ .muy en el fondo la oscuridad tenía miedo de que su lado dulce llegara a matarlo. _a delante hazlo, es mejor la muerte que vivir en lo más recóndito y oscuro de tu mente_ .Flippy acento el lado para desgarra en la garganta de su más grande "enemigo", sintiendo el desgargante y frio filo del cuchillo la oscuridad cerro sus ojos y espero el último golpe.**

**Flippy****: debí hacerte esto hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo_ .sujeto su cuchillo con fuerza, y se preparo para abrirle una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a su contraparte, deslizo con cuidado la hoja de este, abriéndole una pequeña herida en el cuello, de re repente el tono de su celular lo interrumpió. _(queja) ya no deja que uno mate tranquilo_ .saca el celular. _¿hola…? sí soy yo, no, no estoy ocupado, mmm… veré si puedo estar allí esta noche, cualquier cosa si no llego, diles a todos que me disculpen, si… nos vemos, también te quiero, adiós Falky, parece que es tu noche de suerte debo prepararme para una fiesta_ .Fliqpy lo miro con angustia y preocupación.**

**Fliqpy****: una… fiesta ¿puedo ir?**

**Flippy****: ¿eh…? primero déjame ayudarte con tus heridas…_ .lo levanto del suelo, lo tomo de la mano y lo guio hasta el baño donde había un botiquín de primeros auxilios, tras curarle todas las heridas y darle ropa limpia, la luz y la oscuridad se marcharon a la fiesta de la mejor amiga de la luz.**

**Fin de esa historia****.**

Flippy organizaba unos papeles en su estudio, no eran gran cosa, solo unas cuentas y recibos de sueldo, en cambio su contraparte preparaba la cena, un simple pastel de papas para cuatro personas, pues la pelirroja favorita de su "hermano" y su nueva mejor amiga vendrían a cenar, el chico de ojos dorados no podía dejar de pensar en la peliazul, tal vez Petunia no era la mejor elección como pareja, pero había algo en ella que lo sacaba de sus cabales, mientras vigilaba el horno soñaba despierto con su dulce chica T.O.T, sin darse cuenta la luz lo miraba con picardía.

Flippy: che decime ¿estás soñando con Petunia?

Fliqpy: ¡AHHHH! Flippy no hagas eso casi me matas del susto.

Flippy: oh por favor, solo contéstame la pregunta, ¿soñabas con Petunia o no?

Fliqpy: sabes bien que si, ella tiene algo que me saca de mis cabales, estaría loco si sigo ignorando mis sentimientos por ella.

Flippy: y si lo haces que, en cuyo caso está loco de todos modos, ihd…_ .fue callado cuando una manopla choco contra su cara.

Fliqpy: cállate, tu…

Timbre: din… don…

Los dos: llegaron_ .ambos corrieron hasta la puerta, tomaron el picaporte y la abrieron de un solo golpe. _bienvenidas_ .las chicas los miraron y sonriendo les dijeron.

Las chicas: ¿podemos pasar?

Los chicos: ¡claro!_ .se apartaron un poco y las chicas entraron.

Flaky: che Flippy me encanta lo que hiciste con la pintura, este color jade queda hermoso_ .se abrazo al brazo de Flippy, usándolo como almohada.

Flippy: gracias pero no lo hice solo, veras Fliqpy me ayudo, mientras yo estaba aquí el estaba en la cocina.

Petunia: así…que ¿también eres pintor?_ .tal y como hizo su amiga ella se abrazo al brazo de Fliqpy, quien se puso tan rojo como tomate, al ver eso la peliazul lo abrazo con más fuerza.

Flippy: bueno chicas vamos Fliqpy cocino algo delicioso para ustedes hoy.

Petunia: ¿enserio? Huele delicioso.

Fliqpy: g-gracias, pasemos por aquí.

Esta historia continuara…

**Vampiro Diurno**: hola chicos, qué les pareció el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic?

Me encanta el Flippy x Flaky 3, hasta la próxima. :D


	2. un momento de amor

**Vampiro Diurno**: hola Fanfictioneros hoy les traigo un shojo, adivinaron un fic Flippy x Flaky :3 bueno la verdad es que me gusta mucho esta pareja, no tanto como la Flippy x Fliqpy pero si está entre mis favoritas, a diferencia de mis otros fic me gusta imaginarme a estos dos humanizados XD, creo que se debe al primer fic que leí de ellos :3, bueno recuerden que; _los pensamientos están escritos en cursiva,_ *y los susurros tienen asteriscos*, recuerden dejar comentarios.

Pos-data: de ahora en la delante en ciertos puntos me dirijo a Flippy como "la luz" y a Fliqpy como "la oscuridad" en fin eso es todo nos vemos **V.D**.

Capitulo N°2: un momento de amor.

Flippy, Flaky, Petunia y Fliqpy estaban cenando, mientras comía Fliqpy miraba a Petunia cada 2x3, Flippy y Flaky sentían que la tensión en el aire era tan gruesa que podías cortarla con un cuchillo.

Flippy: bueno chicas cuente, ¿Cómo llegaron a casa tan rápido?

Flaky: Fue muy fácil verán.

**Historia contada por Flaky****.**

**Verán chicos tras salir de la casa, Petunia y yo caminábamos con apuro, en realidad ella caminaba con apuro y a mí me arrastraba del brazo.**

**Flaky****: clámate Petunia, los chicos nos esperaran para cenar_ .le aclare.**

**Petunia****: no es eso Flaky, tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que nos pille ese psicópata, asesino que mata a todos_ .me dijo muy alterada.**

**Flaky****: Petunia ese psicópata era Fliqpy, ¿recuerdas?_ .le dije.**

**Petunia****: si, si me acuerdo pero no tenemos que perder tiempo mientras más pronto lleguemos mejor_ .ella me aclaro meneando su dedo.**

**Flaky****: bueno, bueno, pero si llegamos y la comida no está hecha, te meteré a vos al hor…**

**Petunia****: bueno pero aparte_ .ni siquiera me dejo terminar, me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hasta la puerta. _llegamos ¿Cómo me veo?_ .me pregunto.**

**Flaky****: hermosa_ .le dije.**

**Petunia****: bueno ¿qué esperas? ¡Toca el timbre!_ .me dijo muy emocionada.**

**Y pues toque el timbre, nos atendieron y eso fue todo, llegamos aquí sin penas ni gloria.**

**Fin de la historia****.**

Tras terminar la cena, Flippy y Flaky levantaban la mesa mientras y se pusieron a lavar los platos, mientras Fliqpy estaba en la sala principal limpiando y ordenando.

Fliqpy: (queja) ¿se supone que nunca sacamos estas cosas? ¿por qué se ensucian tanto?

¿?: Tal vez sea porque nunca las sacan_ .el peliverde se sobre salto, al voltearse se encontró con…

Fliqpy: ¡Petunia! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Petunia: bueno como Flippy y Flaky están lavando los platos asique decidí venir a ver si necesitabas algo, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Fliqpy: limpio la exhibición de cuchillos y cuchillas de Flippy.

Petunia: ¿Flippy tiene una exhibición de cuchillos y cuchillas?

Fliqpy: sí, estas son de Croacia, estas otras de Indonesia, esta de aquí es de Argentina, estas últimas no las reconozco.

Ptunia: creo que son de Japón_ .extendió su mano hacia aquel cuchillo, pero al momento de tocarlo la mano de Fliqpy se acento sobre la de ella ya que ambos habían pensado tocar la hoja de aquel cuchillo, con vergüenza sacaron sus manos, era tal la vergüenza que ninguno se atrevía a mirarse.

Fliqpy: l-lo siento, yo no sabía que querías tocar el c-cuchillo_ .mantenía su mirada legos de los ojos de la dulce chica.

Petunia: n-no hay problema, f-fue mi culpa.

Fliqpy: no enserio, perdóname.

Petunia: te dije que…_ .no pudo continuar pues los dorados ojos de Fliqpy la sacaban del mundo.

A Fliqpy le pasaba lo mismo, asique se armo de valor, tomo la mano de Petunia, la miro a los ojos y unió sus labios, en un dulce y hermoso beso, tanto la peliazul, como el ex-militar, estaban festejando por dentro. Al separarse del beso se miraron fijamente, ninguno soltaba sus manos, ya que ninguno deseaba hacerlo.

Fliqpy:…_ .la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Petunia: se supone que debes decir, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Fliqpy: es que siempre me has dejado sin habla, pero… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Petunia: (suspiro) sí_ .sellaron su amor con un beso, un apasionado beso, ninguno de ellos deseaba que aquella demostración de mor terminara. _te amo.

Fliqpy: yo te amo más_ .se unieron en un dulce y apasionado beso.

Petunia: dentro de una hora tendré que irme a casa.

Fliqpy: yo te llevo, tengo las llaves de Flippy.

Petunia: no crees que se vaya a enojar.

Fliqpy: ña… no se enojara, ahora ¿en que estábamos?_ .volvió a besarla, la dulce chica no opuso resistencia pues se derretía en los brazos de Fliqpy.

Esta historia continuara…

**Vampiro Diurno**: bueno chicos este es el fin del segundo capítulo de mi fic, nos veremos en el tercer, hasta la próxima :D


	3. nosotros dos

**Vampiro Diurno**: hola Fanfictioneros hoy les traigo un shojo, adivinaron un fic Flippy x Flaky :3 bueno la verdad es que me gusta mucho esta pareja, no tanto como la Flippy x Fliqpy pero si está entre mis favoritas, a diferencia de mis otros fic me gusta imaginarme a estos dos humanizados XD, creo que se debe al primer fic que leí de ellos :3, bueno recuerden que; _los pensamientos están escritos en cursiva,_ *y los susurros tienen asteriscos*, recuerden dejar comentarios.

Pos-data: de ahora en la delante en ciertos puntos me dirijo a Flippy como "la luz" y a Fliqpy como "la oscuridad" en fin eso es todo nos vemos **V.D**.

Capitulo N°3: nosotros dos.

Tras terminar de lavar los platos, la pelirroja y el peliverde, se sentaron a charlar, ya que compartir una charla animada era la escusa perfecta para estar al lado del otro.

Flaky: ¿enserio paso eso?

Flippy: si… pero ya basta de hablar de mi cuéntame más de ti.

Flaky: ¿Qué te puedo decir si ya sabes todo?

Flippy: pues cuéntame cuando conocisteis, a Petunia.

Flaky: hay ¿qué te puedo contar si ya te la conté mil beses?

Flippy: bueno dime… ¿qué arias si tuvieras el poder de viajar en el tiempo?

Flaky: creo que evitaría la guerra a la que te mandaron.

Flippy: si así fuera, vos y yo nunca nos hubieras conocido, pero si yo tuviera el podre de viajar en el tiempo, iría a una fiesta en especial donde algo hermoso y un poco vergonzoso paso_ .extendió su mano y tomo la de Flaky. _y le diría a Flaky lo que siento por ella.

Flaky: ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ .taco su boca usando sus manos. _*p-perdóname yo no quise gritar*, pero es que me emocione y mucho.

Flippy: no te disculpes, pero te quiero hacer una pregunta, ¿yo te gusto?

Flaky: ¡no…! me encantas_ .tomo la mano del ex-soldado, lo miro a los ojos. _dime Flippy ¿esperaste todo este tiempo para decírmelo?

Flippy: es que no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar, y supongo que tenía miedo.

Flaky: hay yo también tenía miedo, pero aun falta que hagas algo.

Flippy: si tienes razón_ .se levanto de la mesa, tomo en sus brazos a la dulce pelirroja. _Flaky ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

Flaky: si_ .ambos se unieron en un apasionado beso, la pelirroja acariciaba la luz, mientras este la tomaba con fuerza pues no quería que su amada pelirroja se fuera, al romper el beso, se miraron con mucho amor. _te amo mi dulce soldado.

Flippy: yo te amo más que vida, mi querida colorada_ .se unieron de nuevo en un dulce y maravilloso beso, la colorada y el ex-militar estaban felices, ya que la persona que más amaban en el mundo estaba con ellos, al menos hasta que Flaky miro el reloj.

Flaky: ya son las 10 de la noche, se supone que solo tenía permiso hasta las 9.

Flippy: no te preocupes estoy seguro que tus padres lo entenderán.

Flaky: oh ¿enserio?_ .Flippy asiente con la cabeza. _que hermosos_ .se besaron de nuevo. _me pregunto ¿que estarán haciendo esos dos?

Flippy: averigüémoslo_ .salen de la cocina tomados de la mano, se detienen en la sala principal al ver como Fliqpy y Petunia se besaban y se acariciaban. _*¿crees que deberíamos interrumpirlos?*

Flaky: *si creo que sí, solo para arruinar el momento*_ .Flippy se aclaro un poco la garganta, a lo que su hermano y su amiga se separaron de un golpe.

Fliqpy: ¡FLIPPY! Acabas de arruinar el momento.

Flippy: lo sé_ .Petunia mira las manos de sus amigos.

Petunia: oh-por-dios_ .dijo muy emocionada. _cuente ¿Cuándo paso?

Fliqpy: ¿pasar qué?_ .la peliazul le señala lo que estaban haciendo sus amigos. _ya era hora de que te animaras.

Flippy: mira quién habla, bueno Flaky lista ¿para irte a casa?

Flaky: no quiero irme, pero mañana tengo escuela, ¿te veré allí?

Flippy: allí estaré, vamos te llevó_ .para cuando se dieron cuenta Fliqpy y Petunia no estaban con ellos. _¿pero donde se abran ido?_ .tras escuchar el sonido del motor salen corriendo de la casa. _¿¡QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO!? ¡ESE ES MI AUTO!

Fliqpy: lo sé pero tengo que llevar a Petunia a casa.

Flaky: oigan ¿y yo qué me voy caminando?

Petunia: que te lleve Fliqpy.

Flippy: ¡pero ustedes se están llevando mi auto!

Fliqpy: pues acompáñala caminando_ .arranca el auto. _adiós_ .salen disparados a gran velocidad.

Flippy: ¡FLIQPYYYY!_ .suspiro. _bueno parece que te acompañare a casa.

Flaky: no esperaba menos_ .lo tomo de la mano. _vamos mi amor.

Flippy: si mi Lady.

Caminaron juntos tomados de la mano por las doce cuadras que llevaban a la casa de la pelirroja, frente a la puerta de esta se miraron mutuamente.

Flaky: bueno este es el adiós.

Flippy: no es un adiós, es solo un "hasta luego"_ .tras despedirse observo a la pelirroja entrar a la casa, pero antes de atravesar la puerta, la pelirroja regreso hacia Flippy y lo beso, por unos interminables 60 segundos.

Flaky: adiós_ .regreso a casa, Flippy se quedo atónito frente a la puerta, por al menos unos 5 segundos, después camino muy alegre por tres de las doces cuadras, hasta que un motor y unas luces se acercaron a él.

Fliqpy: ¿quieres que te lleve?_ .Flippy le hecho una mirada interrogante. _si no quieres que te lleves solo dímelo.

Flippy: me robaste el auto, y me hiciste caminar doce cuadras y un cuarto, tienes suerte de que este de buen humor, pero déjame conducir_ .Fliqpy detuvo el auto, se bajo y dejo subir a su hermano. _vamos_ .la luz miraba de vez en cuando a la oscuridad. _dime una cosa Fliqpy ¿Por qué no me mataste cuando tuviste la oportunidad?

Fliqpy: supongo que después de haber sido parte de ti comencé a tener cierta empatía por vos asique la verdad es que… te quiero hermano.

Flippy: yo también te quiero… pero amo más a mi Flaky.

Fliqpy: y yo a mi a Petunia, mira esta foto que tengo de ella_ .le mostro una foto donde estaba Petunia frente a su casa.

Flippy: hermosa.

Fliqpy: ¿me darías algunos consejos? Es que yo no sé cómo se hacer con esto de las emociones.

Flippy: lo hare pero mañana, por ahora trata de dormir, es un largo camino hasta casa_ .Fliqpy se acomodo en su asiento, acomodo su boina al ras de sus ojos y el sonido del motor termino haciendo dormir.

Flippy conducía por esa oscura challe pensando en su dulce pelirroja y que feliz será mañana cuando le vea en la escuela, recordando el momento más feliz de su vida.

**Recuerdo**

**Flippy****: si tienes razón_ .se levanto de la mesa, tomo en sus brazos a la dulce pelirroja. _Flaky ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?**

**Flaky****: si_ .ambos se unieron en un apasionado beso, la pelirroja acariciaba la luz, mientras este la tomaba con fuerza pues no quería que su amada pelirroja se fuera, al romper el beso, se miraron con mucho amor. _te amo mi dulce soldado.**

**Flippy****: yo te amo más que vida, mi querida colorada_ .se unieron de nuevo en un dulce y maravilloso beso, la colorada y el ex-militar estaban felices, ya que la persona que más amaban en el mundo estaba con ellos, al menos hasta que Flaky miro el reloj.**

**Fin del recuerdo**

Flippy: *adiós mi querida Flaky, no veremos mañana_ .Continuo su camino hasta la casa, podía escuchar los ronquidos de Fliqpy, eso sonido le hacía recordar los buenos tiempo, pero no se comparaban al estar junto a su pelirroja.

Fin

**Vampiro Diurno**: bueno mis lectores eso fue todo, no veremos en el próximo fic que escriva, hasta la próxima :D


End file.
